secrets revealed
by Fantasy Becomes Reality
Summary: to think you know everything about someone so close to you to only have that shattered because of a secret revealed from her past. drama,mystery,romance Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

I don't own fruits basket or most of the characters all rights go to their rightful owners im just a teen with nothing better to do with her creativity

Intro chapter

The sun shined through the window into my eyes I looked at the clock 5:13 A.M it's a normsl day like every other day. I get up from my bed and start my daily chores start the laundry ,cook breakfast,clean then make lunch and dinner. Yes that was my daily routine, most would believe that was boring to do but, it keeps my mind off things...*sighs* I feel guilty for lying to them because I know their secret that they haven't told anyone about, but it's for the best that they don't know , right?

I head down to the kitchen after putting the dirty clothing in the washing machine, starting to cook the omurice ( omelet fried rice recipe)

"hey Tohru"

Not noticing anyone walking in the kitchen and lost in thought this had startled her. CRASH! she dropped the glass bowl on the floor and it shattered into million shards. Realizing what had occurred she panicked.

"OH I'm so sorry ill clean this up right away!

"Tohru"

"im such a klutz I'm so sorry"

"Tohru!"

She looked up at Kyo he seemed irritated

"its fine Tohru you don't have to freak out about it, ill clean it up"

Her eyes widened "no ill do it" in a rush to pick up the glass she pick up the glass she cut her finger on a shard of glass

" OW" she lifted her hand to see her finger she watched the blood on her finger drip onto the floor

"Tohru are you ok?"

Coming out of her daze she looked at Kyo and shook the feeling away

"yeah I'm fine"

"let me clean it up"

"but I was the one to break the bowl I should clean it up"

"no its fine just relax okay?"

"okay, the food is done you can shut off the stove" leaving the kitchen I go upstairs to the bathroom I turn on the water washing the blood of my finger, stareing at the water I feel light headed I grip onto the sink then everything goes black


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own fruits baskets or most of the characters I'm just a teen that has nothing better to do with her creativity

Chapter 1

Kyos pov

I had finished cleaning the broken glass when BANG CRASH had happened it sounding like it came from upstairs, I walk up the stairs to see the damn rat coming from his room along with shigure on his way down the hallway.

"what are you doing now you stupid cat?" Said a very irritated yuki

"WHAT I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING" kyo yelled at yuki

"well you had to do something, what was that noise?" Said yuki

" HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT IS WHAT I'M TRYING TO FIND OUT"

shigure watching them fight had realized something odd, where was Tohru? She would usually be here to stop their arguments.

" guys where's Tohru?" Said shigure in a concerned voice

Yuki and kyo had stop their bickering and looked at shigure eyes widening the quiet had brought something to the three males attention, running water that sounded like it was hitting the floor they ran to the bathroom door knocking on it.

"miss honda are you in there?" No reply, just the sound of water worry washing over them kyo knock harder.

"Tohru!" Without waiting any longer for a reply they opened the door, and there they saw lying on the floor a unconscious Tohru surrounded by water overflowing the sink.

"TOHRU" yelled kyo and shigure

"MISS HONDA" yelled yuki

" KYO CALL HATORI" yelled shigure

Kyo ran to the phone calling up Hatori while yuki and shigure ran to Tohru's side they both picked her up the best they could without risking transforming, they wrapped her in a towel to dry her off and brought her to her room and laid her on her of what they could do, they just watched her waiting for Hatori to arrive.

an hour later

Hatori arrives and lets him self in to walk into Tohru's bedroom to see his cousins surrounding her in worry shigure turn to see him standing by the door frame

"Hatori" shigure said the other boys turned to look at where Hatori was placing his doctor bag beside the bed.

"what happened?" Hatori asked in his monotone voice

"Well I woke up to a crash and then I wanted to see what had happened then when yuki and kyo were done fighting, I heard water running and Tohru was nowhere in sight like she usually is when they are fighting to stop them, so we knocked on the bathroom door and no one responded so we opened the door and Tohru was on the floor surrounded by water" said shigure

"Hmmm" came from Hatori, Hatori went towards Tohru to check her pulse " could you guy go outside so I can do my job without any distractions" said Hatori, the three gave one more look at the unconscious girl then left Hatori to do his job.

Hatori's pov

After checking the basic things that you should check after fainting, blood pressure, heart rate, etc everything seemed normal, so why would she faint? Packing my stuff in my medical bag ready to head down to tell the boys that everything seems fine. That's when I noticed something odd and that's when she opened her eyes.

Shugires pov

Sitting around the table down stairs in silence for a while which surprised me because kyo and yuki are never quiet,unless it comes to Tohru then the silence was broken

"what was miss honda doing before she fainted? Maybe that caused it." Said yuki

"Well I walked down stairs she was cooking then she dropped a bowl then it shattered and she rushed to pick it up and cut her finger and she was dazed like not like normally" said kyo

"what do you mean?" I said

" Like I don't know how to explain but it was like she was in a trance when she was looking at the blood" said kyo

Unsure how to respond to that silence surrounded us but was short lived by a scream

Hatori pov

I noticed something odd her hair had a streak of white going through it and then she opened her eyes purple, her eyes where purple she sat up from her bed she looked at me.

"Hatori what happened?" then it happened she screamed in pain she grabbed to her stomach and was on the floor in pain

"Tohru what's wrong" i knelt down beside her and grabbed her by her shoulders to calm her down. That's when ,and kyo slammed the door open to see Tohru in pain on the floor.

"What's wrong with her?" Asked kyo

" I don't know she just started screaming in pain." I said trying to calm her down, then her eyes turned from purple to a bright yellow and the white streaks in her hair had become a vibrant red and she stopped screaming suddenly which had frightened me because something was definitely not right and as soon the screaming stopped she started breathing heavily and was hyperventilating and then was out like a light once again.

" . . ?" Asked kyo while the others were in shock to everything they just witnessed.

"I'm not sure." Was all I could say just looking at the unconscious girl on the floor beside me

Downstairs a few minutes later

Yuki's pov

What had happened earlier? Tohru.. She was in so much pain, what had caused her so much pain and her hair... it had white streaks in it then it just changed to red the same with her eyes they were purple then became yellow,what's happening? I'm so confused I can't think straight then I was broken from my train of thought by yelling.

"Hatori,Shigure,yuki,kyo!" Being yelled from somewhere in the house then the front door could be heard being shut and walking into the living room walked in momiji,Haru,Kisa,and Hiro

"we heard Hatori came over because Tohru is sick,is she alright?" Momiji asked if he had witnessed the happenings earlier they would be in shock or freaking out not knowing what to do.

"She is not feeling alright but hopefully she will be well soon" said shigure he's possibly thinking its best not to scare the kids,which is best for them not to know for now. But is it for them to not know? What actually had happened to Tohru? So many questions that are unanswered, everything is swirling in a pool of uncertainty to only confuse me deeper into the dark of not knowing.

then something unexpected happened "Tohru!" Then I turn to see on the stairs was a normal colored hair and eyed Tohru walking down the stairs "Tohru your feeling better" momiji said and kisa went to hug Tohru "sissy I'm glad your feeling alright" said kisa then Tohru said the tre words that made the world shatter it had felt like time stopped and I couldn't breath the next breath or have my heart beat the next beat" who are you?"

sorry took a while i have school and im only 12 sooo ill try to post the next chapter soon


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't updated in a while I had school and my birthday happened so a lot has happened now school is over I will be posting more often. ( hopefully (;-;)I do not own fruits basket or its characters I'm just a teen with nothing better to do with her creativity and sorry if you the person who doesn't like characters ooc a bit because I made Tohru my own version in a way, ok I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 2

Tohru's pov earlier

Ugh my head hurt I slowly open my eyes I'm in a room I've never seen before I look around the rooms pink the color I loathe, ok I don't loathe but it isn't my favorite. I get up and go to the mirror I look and see my hair is red and eyes yellow then I concentrate on having brown and green eyes " I still got it let's just hope no one saw this" I said to myself in the mirror, I turn to the door I head down the stairs I hear talking I stop for a second then continue to walk down, then someone who looks to be 8 said "Tohru your alright!" Then everyone was looking at me then a young girl came up to me and said " sissy your alright." Confused I ask.

Normal pov

"Who are you?' Tohru said everyone staring at Tohru unsure to what was happening

"what?" Was all Shigure could say while everyone was processing what's happening

" Who are you?, um because I don't think we've met before"Tohru said

"Tohru... where the sohmas, you know the people you lived with for over 2 years" said shigure Tohru gave a confused look and looked at everyone, then she smiled thinking that she had gotten a recollection to who we are... we were wrong, because she wasn't smiling because remembering a memory of a happy time with us, it was a smile that lead to laughter

" Ha ha hahahaha" she laughed " that's a good one, ok who put you up to this?" She said in between fits of laughter. Kyo having about enough of this confused beyond belief of what is actually happening,he just snapped.

" WHAT'S SO FUNNY WERE TELLING THE TRUTH AND YES YOU LIVED WITH US FOR 2 YEARS, NOW STOP PRETENDING THAT YOU DON'T REMEMBER US, BECAUSE IT ISN'T FUNNY" kyo yelled, yelling because of uncertainty than anything else. At this Tohru stopped yelling and gave him a skeptical look, looking at him like he's crazy.

" The jokes up, stop acting like it's true because, I don't know none of you so stop." Tohru stated calmly, kyo grabbed her arm and started yelling

" WERE NOT JOKING, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" Kyo yelled

Tohru's pov

The red haired started to walk towards me then he grabbed my arm, then started yelling at me saying _WE'RE NOT JOKING, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?_ i heard someone in the room protesting that he shouldn't yell at me or grab me, at least someone has a brain here because this guy right here had made a huge mistake. I narrowed my eyes at him and yelled "WRONG WITH ME?, HA , WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?,GRABBING ME WHEN I DID NOTHING TO YOU. SO I SUGGEST YOU UNHAND ME THIS INSTANT." I saw everyone in the room freeze, the redhead was shocked with his mouth hitting the floor, like they weren't expecting me to respond, like I would just allow this guy just yell and grab me.. Oh now I'm getting mad, who do they think they are telling lies, yelling at me, and grabbing me. _Maybe they should find out who they are exactly messing with._

" Well.. Let go of me" I said to him, while he still wasn't showing any signs of letting go I sighed "well I warned you." I grab his wrist twisted it and placed it behind his back while pushing him into the wall

"OW" yelled kyo everyone gasps

"Yeah it isn't supposed to feel nice and when I say let go of me I mean it" I said I let go of his wrist, he just turned around to stare at me in shock rubbing his wrist because of the tight grip I had on him then I turn around to the others them all in shock to everything as well. _Who are these people? Why do I feel that there is something off about them, like there hiding something, and just because of that feeling I won't trust what they say, and what's with the name Tohru? Doesn't that mean to be transparent, because I'm anything but, and living with them what's that about, like really._

 **Hatori's pov**

Tohru has no recollection of her memories and is acting way different than she did when living with the sohmas like she has an alter personality, however how would that be possible to happen, how would Tohru hide something like that or let alone control it because experience from haru, people with multiple personality disorder can't control it for long periods of time, so either it just happen to develop over time and even with that how would she not remember us, so the last possibly she actually lost her memory and this is how she is and the "thoru" we know was all an act. Questions circling in my head so many unanswered so many forming, who is the person we all learned to be Tohru?

 **Normal pov**

" Ok firstly I know none of you, I didn't live with you for 2 years like you claim and second im not Tohru so one you either got the wrong girl or got my name wrong so that's my proof that I don't know you, if I lived with you for 2 years you would think you know that person's name.

" Then who are you then?" Hatori asked everyone turned to them most people staying quite through most of this when they would be asking questions nonstop, but most of them are still in the state of shock to everything that happened, Hatori was the only to form words and make them not sound like nonsense

" Why should I tell you?" Tohru retorted back

" Because we have no idea to who you are and we know you by Tohru and we like to know what you go by, because you claim to not be Tohru" Hatori stated at that time the doorbell rings

"Ill get it"said yuki

Yuki's pov

I walked away from everyone, really the reason i wanted to get the door was to clear my head, so much is happening, Tohru fainting, her memory loss and her new personality, what else could happen that couldn't get worse? He opened the door to see three guys, standing there one was blonde almost to the point of it looking white and was wearing a black button up dressy shirt and jeans he had green eyes and skin was a light tan , the next had the total opposite he had jet black hair with a blue streak in the front and was wearing a leather jacket white shirt and jeans with boots his eyes were blue and had light skin, and the last had light brown hair but it had natural blonde highlights was wearing a black blazer with a green button up shirt and black skinny jeans with fancy shoes and his eyes were brown and had tan skin.

" Can I help you with something?" Asked yuki

" Yes, you can were looking for someone, A girl she lives here, her name is mari " the brown eyed one said

"sorry, no one lives here named mari" I said I start to think maybe that is tohrus name, who are these guys? The same brown eyed one held out a picture, my eyes widened it was Tohru with these guys smiling, and the outfit she was wearing the picture it was black loose shirt with the words party on in red lettering on the shirt with red skinny jeans and black boot wedges on with her hair curled at the ends, gold hoop earrings and red lipstick and winged eye makeup look. I wouldn't have imagined Tohru wearing something like that let alone owned something like that.

"by your reaction, you know her don't you?" said the blue eyed one while smirking , yuki was quite he didn't understand any of this, what's happening everything's scattered in his brain

" Yuki who's at...the door" shigure asked from behind yuki startling him, shigure looks at the three guys on their doorstep.

"hello, what brings you to our doorstep?" Shigure asked the guy showed the picture he had shown to yuki just a few seconds earlier to shigure, shigure's eyes widened

" She lives here doesn't she?"the brown eyed one said

" Yes, she does" shigure said then he lead them into the house and I just stood there looking out into the trees, rethinking of everything that's happened in such short time, feeling that nothing will be the same snapping myself out of thought from heading a loud thud that sounded like something heavy hitting the floor I start my way back into the house only to be stopped by the sound of rustling then a snap or a tree branch, I turn around and call out "Hello, is anybody out there?" No response, I shrug it off and go back into the house unaware of the eyes following his every move, until he shuts the door then disappears dust like dust swept away with the wind.


End file.
